Restricted Membership
by babealltheway
Summary: ***WARNING, WARNING, WARNING*** This story contains sexually explicit material. Please do not read if it offends you or if you are a Cupcake. I am and always will be a Babe. Steph and Ranger have to infiltrate a swingers club to find 2 missing women.
1. Chapter 1

**********Warning, Warning, Warning, Warning***********

AN: This story is sexually explicit and is not for those under the age of 18!!!! There will be M/F/M, F/F, and M/M relationships in this story. As usual, don't own it and not making any money from it. This is a Babe story and if extreme sexual content offends you or you're a Cupcake, then please don't read this story.

"Restricted Membership"

Chapter One

"The Schedule"

Six months. He was right on schedule. Tonight was the night he was going to ask her to move in with him permanently. He knew how she was with commitment. She was leery and had every right to be. He certainly hadn't given her any reason to think he wanted anything permanent in the past.

All that had changed the night Stephanie and Joe had called it quits for good. From what he'd learned from his sources, Joe had wanted Stephanie to pack it all in and move with him to D.C. He'd gotten a big job there; he wanted her to move up there with him and take on the role of wife. He wanted to get married and start a family and….wait for it….stop bounty hunting, sever all ties with me, Lula, Connie and the Merry Men.

She'd balked and big time. He wasn't quite sure that she wouldn't do the same when he asked the big question. He rationalized that things were different between them than they'd been between her and Joe. First of all, he didn't want to tie her down; he just wanted to be tied to her.

When she'd finally broken it off with the cop, he started his plan. Month one, he started hanging out with her more. Calling her, just to say hi and see how her day had been. Month two, he started asking her to go out for dinner and dancing.

Month three, oh yeah, that'd been great. He'd taken her to what she calls the 'Batcave' and made love to her for the first time. When they'd been together after the Dechooch deal, it had been sex. Not anymore, though. Now they made love, and often, especially after he'd convinced her to cut down on the sweets. Holy Hell, she was a wildcat in bed.

Since then, he'd been slowly including her in his life, and she had all but moved in. She still kept the lease on her apartment, but she almost never spent the night there. Tonight, he was going to ask her to give up that last shred of their separate existence.

She'd gone to New York for some shopping with Mary Lou, and wouldn't be back until close to dinner time. He'd already planned the candle lit dinner with Ella, and couldn't wait for her to get home. She'd called about an hour ago to say she was on the way home.

Yeah, she'd called it home, and that had given him hope. Hope that she would say yes and that he could move on to 'operation proposal'. He had everything planned down to month twelve, when he planned to ask her to elope with him. He hoped that she didn't harbor a desire for a long engagement and big wedding.

Oh, sure, he'd do it if she really wanted it. Somehow, though, he didn't think she would be any more thrilled than he was with the hoopla that went along with a traditional wedding.

The phone ringing broke his meanderings and he looked at the caller ID. Jax. He hadn't heard from him or Synthia for some time. He smiled as he thought about his old friend and his wife. Their lifestyle was definitely different.

He answered the phone and found that life couldn't always be put on a chart and mapped out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giddy from her time with Mary Lou, she thought how fortunate she was to have her for her best friend. Grampa Mazur had always told her that a best friend is like a four leaf clover: hard to find and lucky to have. That definitely described how she felt about Mary Lou.

She waved at the camera as she got out of her new car. No more POS cars for her. She now owned a brand new, candy apple red Mustang convertible. She and Mary Lou had had a blast on their road trip with the top down. Mary Lou insisted on calling tomorrow to personally thank Ranger for making me take the car.

At first, she'd been leery of taking a car from him. However, he'd insisted that it didn't matter if she broke the damn thing. He'd made her heart swoon when he insisted that his woman should be driving something better than the broken down lemons she'd owned in the past.

The elevator was too slow, so she took the stairs. Wouldn't Ranger be proud? She couldn't wait to see him and show him her purchases. She'd bought something especially for him. It was red, lacy, and looked great on her. He was going to probably rip it to shreds like he had her last two lingerie purchases, but that was the fun of it.

She opened the door and immediately went on alert. Something was wrong. Very wrong. There weren't any light on in the apartment. It was dark, and yet, she could feel Ranger's presence in the room.

His shadowy form was silhouetted by the lights of Trenton that glowed outside the window. Ranger was facing the window, his shoulders rigid and a snifter of brandy in his hand. It didn't look as though he'd taken a drink from it.

She could tell from his stance and the set of his shoulders that something was terribly wrong, and she started to shake a little inside. What if he was breaking things off with her? What would she do? Her heart wouldn't survive that. It would surely break in two, and she would be just a shell. He was her life, and she couldn't bear the thought of living without him.

Stephanie quietly laid her purse by the door and stiffened her spine. She knew that he was aware of her presence, but she walked quietly towards him. When she was about a foot away, she stopped. She started to reach out to him, but felt as though she was invading his private thoughts.

Finally, she got up her nerve. "Ranger?"

He turned, and what she saw in his expression confirmed her suspicions that something was horribly wrong. She saw immense sorry and a bit of regret.

Ranger looked at the beauty before him and felt weary to the bone. She always felt his moods and emotions almost before he acknowledged them himself. He could see from her frightened expression that this time was no different. He set down the untouched brandy and pulled her into his embrace.

He'd hold her before he had to tell her. That much he wasn't giving up. He soothed her as best as he could, stroking down her hair and back.

"Did you and Mary Lou have a good trip?" He was going for normal, because in the next few hours, nothing he told her was going to fit into her 'Burg' world.

"Yeah, we shopped till we dropped. Mary Lou's going to call tomorrow and thank you on my behalf for the car. She said it made her feel like a teenager again, riding with the top down, the wind ripping through our hair."

If he wanted to act like nothing was wrong, she'd play along for now. Wrapped safe and secure in his arms, she felt some relief. She knew she wasn't going to like what he had to tell her, but for some reason, she also knew that he wasn't letting her go. If the death grip he had on her was any indication, it was more than likely he was going to need her strength.

After what felt like hours, but was really only a few minutes, she finally broke the silent vigil they seemed to holding. "What's wrong?"

"Shhh, just a few more minutes. I just want to hold you a few more minutes." He felt her nod against his chest. This was going to be hard for him, for sure. But for her, what he had to tell her was going to be a test of the love she felt for him.

When he felt her relax, he decided that he couldn't wait any longer. "Babe-"

Before he could begin, she shook her head. "Ranger, if you've got something bad to tell me, I want to be comfortable. Let's go to the bedroom. I want to change into something more comfortable."

She knew she was stalling the inevitable, but knew she couldn't handle whatever it was standing here in the ominous darkness. They walked arm and arm into the bedroom, neither wanting to lose the contact before it was necessary.

Ranger was afraid to lose the contact. He was sure that once he told her, she'd never want him to hold her again. What would she say when she found out about his wayward lifestyle? How would she handle what he had to do? And it _was_ certain that he had to do this.

Jax had saved his life, not once, but twice. He owed him that much. However much it pained him, he would help his friend. If he thought it would help, he'd go down to the gym and beat the stuffing out of a punching bag. No, that definitely wouldn't help. He was afraid he was about to lose the best thing in his life. Beating himself might help, but not a punching bag.

He listened to the sounds of her changing clothes as he removed his shoes and belt, then untucked his shirt. Then he sat down on the end of the bed and waited.

She watched him while she changed. He acted like he was walking towards the last mile of a death sentence. He scrubbed his face as he sat down on the bed. When she'd changed into a t-shirt and some sleep pants, she crawled to the middle of the bed behind him.

She rubbed his back and then up to his shoulders. Ranger caught her hands and brought them both around to press kisses to each.

He wanted to hold onto that contact for as long as he could, because he knew she was about to withdraw from him. He knew it was selfish, but he couldn't help himself. He'd come to not only _want_ her presence in his life, but to depend on it. When she withdrew from him, it was going to kill him.

He took a deep breath and began his tale.


	2. Chapter 2

**********Warning! Warning! This story is for adult members. It will be sexually explicit! There will be situations with both M/F/M, F/F and M/M. Please do not read if this offends you! Sorry, I've been MIA. Real Life has been flying by with lots of stuff for my inbox. I hope that I can get back to writing again. Thanks for all of your great reviews from the first chapter and a special thanks to JenRar for betaing this story.**

_He wanted to hold onto that contact for as long as he could, because he knew she was about to withdraw from him. He knew it was selfish, but he couldn't help himself. He'd come to not only want her presence in his life, but to depend on it. When she withdrew from him, it was going to kill him._

_He took a deep breath and began his tale._

"Restricted Membership"

Chapter two

"Revelations"

"Babe, you know that I used to do top secret missions for the government." He waited to continue until she nodded. "Well, I can't tell you anything about them, but one in particular went very badly."

"It's okay, Ranger. I'm not going anywhere."

He knew she was trying to ease him. It didn't do any good.

"I was held for three days in a prison camp before somebody came for me. I was nearly dead when a friend, who'd gone against orders, found me and got me out. His name is Jax.

"After that mission, the government decided that Jax and I had outlived our usefulness and gave us full retirement. The bond that had grown out of our time in the Army continued afterwards.

"We made our way to Miami, where he had to save me from myself. This was when I found out that my wife had fallen in love with someone else and wanted a divorce. She also wanted me to give up my rights as a father."

Stephanie was now stroking his back, trying to comfort him. He appreciated the gesture, but it was futile. He couldn't be comforted.

"Anyway, I kind of fell apart and started drinking, getting into fights. When I found myself in jail, Jax pulled some strings and got me out. He helped me find a different kind of release for my pent-up anger."

Okay, pull the band-aid, hard and fast. "Sex. With lots and lots of partners."

When she didn't pull away, he knew it was only a matter of time. "We trolled every night for a new group of women. Everything we did was about how many women we could score in one night. We didn't just find one woman a piece. We had orgies…" I let out a deep breath, "with both sexes."

Her hands stilled on his back. "Well, guess I know what you meant by 'you used to do everything'."

He had to get it out, everything, before he changed his mind. "After about a year, Jax met a woman. Synthia. He fell in love with her because she enjoyed the same lifestyle as he did. He didn't want to give up the swinging lifestyle, and neither did she."

"I was afraid that I was about to be cast aside, but no, they shared each other with me. It was a strange relationship, to say the least. A year later, they were married. Once they'd officially tied the knot, for some reason, I didn't feel right about any of it anymore."

She still had her hands on him. He couldn't believe that she was still with him. "That's when I decided that I needed to do something with my life, and started working towards building RangeMan. We drifted apart, but have always kept in contact. They still live the life. They're what people call swingers."

There was a lull in his tale, so she took the opportunity to press kisses to his back. "So why are you telling me this now?"

He sighed. Ranger never sighed.

"Because, Babe, Jax called today." He left that hanging in the air. So far, she'd handled everything he'd told her. Not so sure how she was going to handle what came next.

"Babe, Jax and Syn are a part of a restricted club. They're all swingers, and in order to gain membership, you have to be married and perform a sex act with multiple partners. It seems that two of their female members have come up missing."

He let it sink in and knew when she got the gist of what he was telling her.

"So you have to help." Her throat was dry at the thought of Ranger with another woman.

"Yes." He was dying inside as he felt the full impact of what he was telling her hit.

"Babe. I don't want to do it, and I certainly can't ask this of you."

She felt his helplessness and her heart went out to him. However, if he was going to do this, he wasn't going in without her. It went against everything she believed in and was comfortable with, but she'd be damned if she was going to lose him over sex.

"You're not asking. I'm offering."

He sat stock still, not believing his ears. "Do you even know what I'm going to have to do? Do you understand what it is that you'd have to do?"

She curled herself around him, hugging against his back. "Yes. It's just sex, Ranger. I understand that Jax saved you, twice. How many times have you saved me? It's the same. Please, I don't want you to do this by yourself. Let me help."

He shook his head to clear it, then he stood and went to the closet. When he came back he was holding the file. When she tried to take it from him, he shook his head.

"No. Tonight, we're going to go to bed. Make love. Then in the morning, I'll leave you alone while you read the file. If you haven't changed your mind, then we'll discuss it."

When she started to object, he laid the file aside and kneeled in front of her. "Babe, I need to hold you, love you. I had a plan. And in less than five hours, that plan has gone to shit. Please, the morning will be soon enough to discuss this."

Stephanie saw the fear in his eyes. Fear that this was going to change everything. She wouldn't let it. She needed him, and if she had to do this 'thing' with him, then so be it. It wouldn't change how she felt about him.

She reached for him and pulled him towards her onto the bed. Slowly, they caressed and held onto each other. Tenderness and desperation warred with each other as they made love.

When he entered her, she felt the love spearing straight to her heart. She knew this feeling was what she had to hold onto as she faced what was to come.

He held her and loved her for hours, until they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

She awoke alone, and the wretched file lay on the bedside table beside her. Stephanie knew he'd intentionally left before she woke up. He was giving her time by herself, to read the file and change her mind. She wouldn't.

The file showed two pretty women in their thirties. They'd each gone missing within weeks of each other. Jax suspected someone in the swingers club was taking them and selling them on the white slave market. He had contacts that had told him that the practice was alive and well in Miami.

It took two groups to make the despicable business happen: rich business men who wanted to buy sex on the open market, and sleezy men who were only happy to oblige. The men who had lost their wives were baffled. There was no indication that the women were unhappy, and they left without any of their belongings.

Now for the hard part. What would the roles for herself and Ranger be in this organization? That was simple. They'd go in as a married couple that were friends of Jax and Syn. They'd perform a live sex act in front of all the members. More than once if necessary. If they were granted membership, they'd infiltrate and try to discover who was kidnapping women.

She nearly gagged when she thought of another man touching her, or for that matter, another woman or man touching Ranger. She held it in, though. Could she do this? Did she have it in her to turn off her emotions and allow the invasion of her body by somebody that she didn't love?

But what if she didn't do it? Who would Ranger get? Gah. Jeanne Ellen? Probably. Oh, hell no. Stephanie wasn't letting Catwoman get her hands on Batman!

She got up slowly from the bed and made her way to the shower to wash away the thought of another woman's hands on Ranger. While scrubbing herself raw, she made up her mind. If she'd had any doubts in her mind last night, they were gone now. She was going to do this job with Ranger, show him that it didn't matter, as long as they loved one another.

Once she was dressed, she grabbed a bagel from the kitchen counter and headed downstairs to find Ranger. He was sitting at his desk with his hands steepled together in front of his face, deep in thought.

"Hi." She stood by the door and gave him a small smile.

"Hi." He watched as she fidgeted with indecision. Making it easier on her, he turned his chair and patted his lap. In two quick strides, she was across the room and curled up across his legs.

When he started to speak, she stopped him. "Ranger, I understand your reservations about this job. I also understand that you have to do it. What I want you to understand is that there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. These women that were taken might still be alive, and we need to do what we can to find them. I'm in."

He caressed her face and was both humbled and awed with her courage. "Babe, are you sure? Once we leave, there's no backing out. I promised Jax that we'd be there tomorrow, and that leaves little time to find a replacement."

Her heart sputtered at the word 'replacement'.

"No, Babe. I don't want to replace you. I can't imagine doing this job period, but most of all, I don't want to do it with anyone else."

He hoped that he'd reassured her of her place in his life. He wanted her there permanently, and he didn't want another woman. For him, this was just another job. He'd had meaningless sex before. That's all this would be.

There was no doubt in each other's mind about the love they felt for each other. But in the back of their minds lurked the doubts and fear that their still fairly newfound relationship wouldn't survive this.


	3. Chapter 3

**********Warning! Warning! This story is for adult members. It will be sexually explicit! There will be situations with both M/F/M, F/F and M/M. Please do not read if this offends you! Sorry, I've been MIA. Real Life has been flying by with lots of stuff for my inbox. I hope that I can get back to writing again. Thanks for all of your great reviews from the first chapter and a special thanks to JenRar for betaing this story.**

_There was no doubt in each other's mind about the love they felt for each other. __But in__ the back of their minds lurked the doubts and fear that __their still fairly newfound__ relationship wouldn't survive this._

"Restricted Membership"

Chapter Three

"Miles High"

Once the decision was made, everything moved very fast. Ella took care of the tedious task of locating appropriate clothing for the vast weather difference. Stephanie boned up on the key players in the group.

Ranger took care of the travel details and spent a considerable amount of time on the phone with Jax. Stephanie wasn't sure what they talked about for hours at a time, but she had a sneaking suspicion that it was about her and her comfort level with this job.

In his office, Ranger was once again on the phone with Jax. "I mean it, man. We need a week to ease her into this. This is something that's totally out of her element."

Jax could hear the strain and stress in his old friends voice. "If you were so worried about it, why'd you ask her?"

"I didn't. She volunteered. Besides, Stephanie has some of the best instincts I've ever seen. Not to mention, men and women alike are drawn to her like bees to honey. And then there's the fact that I promised myself I wouldn't hide anything from her anymore. I want her with me. It's just that I'm afraid of what this is going to do to our relationship. It's new and…fragile."

"Listen, Ranger, I have some ideas about how to ease her mind. Let me worry about that part of the job. Trust me."

As he hung up the phone, he wondered exactly how on earth Jax planned to get his Babe to relax enough to do this job. He scrubbed his face and cursed himself for about the millionth time in the past two days.

Stephanie knew that Ranger was tormenting himself about this job. Trying to alleviate some of his worry, she asked, "So you had a plan?"

She hid the small grin that came when he turned soft eyes towards her.

"Yeah, Babe. I had a plan."

"Want to tell me about this great plan?"

Ranger reached over and unbuckled her seat belt, stood and offered her his hand. He guided them to the back of the RangeMan private plane. Opening a panel, he exposed a small bedroom.

When he had them stretched out, side by side, he began to talk. She noticed he didn't make a move to remove their clothes. Damn, and here she'd thought she was about to become a member of the mile-high club.

"Babe, it wasn't some big scheme. It was just that I was trying to ease you into a life with me. I thought if I told you I wanted to sweep you off your feet and ride off into the sunset, you'd bolt. Especially after what happened with Morelli."

"Ranger, you and I are not the same as Morelli and me. You don't need some big plan to get me into your life. I'm already there."

Ranger moved their joined hands to the pocket of his coat. "Not here, not now, and definitely not this way, but 'someday' really soon, I'm going to give this to you for real."

Stephanie felt the box in his pocket. He moved his hand away, indicating she should retrieve the hidden item. Her breath escaped from her lungs when she finally held the innocent little blue satin box in her hands. She could feel Ranger's unwaveringly gaze upon her, but she couldn't force herself to look up into those dark orbs.

Slowly, she lifted the lid, and the brilliance of the diamond winked out at her. It had to be at least three carats, and the setting was intricately carved with intertwining vines. The vines held each other like a lover's embrace, and she thought it was an appropriate symbol for their interlocking lives.

With a thick voice and a slight quiver, she told him, "Not here, not now, but 'someday', my answer will be yes."

Then she took a chance and looked into his eyes, so he could see her resolve. What she saw in his was a fierce possessiveness that took the remaining breath from her lungs.

He took the rings and slid them onto her finger, silently asking her to wear them for the job and until he could do it properly. She didn't need to tell him again that the rings would never willingly leave her finger.

Slowly, he began to slip their clothes off until they lay side by side, completely naked and gazing into each other's eyes. Ranger took his time as he took her over the first crest by simply running his hands over her curves.

When he finally dipped a single finger inside, Stephanie sky-rocketed into a shuddering orgasm. Softly, she whimpered, "Ranger, I need you."

Equally tender, he cradled her face as he entered her. He murmured, "I know, Babe, and I, you."

They moved languidly for a time, until need drove them to increase the pace. She could feel his iron-clad control slipping and urged him on, moaning his name over and over.

Ranger wrapped his hands under her shoulders until his hands dug into the soft flesh. Using her shoulders as leverage, he pounded ferociously into her.

"Mine, Babe. You understand? You're mine." His voice was harsh and full of the possession he felt. On their orgasms, he bellowed her name as she screamed his.

Tenderness came afterward, while they were still joined and wrapped around each other.

"Oh, God, Babe. I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you, being inside you." The anguish he felt over this job was all consuming, breaking his soul in half.

She heard the torment in his voice and was moved to comfort him.

"Ranger, we won't think about it. We'll just do the job, and then when it's over, it'll just be the two of us. I understand completely. The thought of anyone touching you, aside from myself, is killing me. But I know you love me, and we'll survive this."

Her words had the desired effect, as his softening cock hardened again before it could slip from inside her.

Ranger moved her on top of him and let her set the pace. Moving in time to an unheard rhythm, they gasped and moaned at the deeper penetration, as well as the geyser of emotions that flowed between them.

He triggered her release by pressing a finger against her clit. The clenching of her muscles was the final straw, and he stiffened as his own release followed quickly. The two of them lay breathing heavily in each other's arms until it was time to get ready for the landing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane landed into the smoldering heat of Miami. Ranger took care of their luggage as Stephanie disembarked from the plane. She knew to expect a RangeMan vehicle awaiting their arrival.

What she didn't expect was a limo. At her questioning glance, Ranger answered her unasked questions.

"We're posing as a very rich, newly-married couple that likes the high life. This is just decoration. I thought we'd go out to eat before descending on Jax and Syn. We haven't had much time to talk about them. I figured you'd want to know a little about them before jumping into the job."

He knew her so well. She needed to know more about the personalities of the two people that Ranger had been intimately involved with. She knew from their pictures, they were both very attractive blonds. But quite frankly, she hadn't wanted to delve into their profiles before leaving. She didn't know whether or not to be jealous of these two people who had been such an important part of Ranger's life at one time.

The limousine wove through the traffic. She could tell Ranger was tense. Immediately, she moved into him and felt some of the tension drain as he played with her hair.

"So, tell me about them."

"They are both very attractive. Jax and Syn both made a mint in some internet investments about ten years ago. It has allowed them to live life on a whole different plane than most people.

"They are deeply in love. However, they both have strong sexual desires and find that adding others into the mix only intensifies their relationship. It seems to work for them.

"Neither has worked a serious job in about seven years. The money they made from their investments has allowed them a special freedom that most people only dream about. With further investments, it will continue to keep them living the life of the rich and famous for a very long time."

She looked at him curiously. "Do you ever wish for that?"

"Which part? The life of the rich and famous, or the swinger's lifestyle?"

"Either? Both?" She had to know if he had any leftover wish for that type of sexual lifestyle.

He considered for a moment. "I definitely don't want the swinger's lifestyle. I don't share very well. You're mine, and after this is over, I won't share you with another."

Then he smiled. "As for the other, who wouldn't want to live a life where money was no object and you didn't have to ever worry about it again?"

She looked at him with much consideration. Somehow, she couldn't see it. Ranger was a doer. No, she couldn't see him living it up and laying around like a sloth.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe. Now, if we were talking about me, that'd be a different story."

He laughed. "No, Babe. I can't really see that for either of us. We'd both find something to get into. We're both the kind of people that have to be busy."

"Okay, then, tell me about their personalities."

"Jax is a very deep thinker. He has a way about him that relaxes you, and he really gets into people's psyche. I've never met another that understands me quite so well. Besides you, of course."

Stephanie laughed at his suggestion that she understood him well. She'd spent too many nights trying to do just that. Figure him out. She still didn't know if she had it all down to a science, but yeah, she got him. He had a strong sense of what was morally right. And even though, on the outside, this job felt morally wrong in some ways, it also had the underlying feeling of being right.

Those missing women _needed_ Ranger, and she guessed in some ways, her.

"Now, Syn... She's just what her name suggests. She's absolutely sinful in both looks and personality. She's very brazen about her sexuality and what she wants. However, underneath it all, she loves. Not just Jax, but she has an openness that is hard to resist."

This gave Stephanie pause. "Did you ever desire her for your own?" She swallowed the fear that came with the question.

"No, Babe. I always knew she and Jax belonged together. I also knew I wasn't up to the lifestyle long-term. And Syn, she's a lifer, along with Jax. It's how they live, and they don't intend to give it up until they are old and gray."

She couldn't get a handle on it, really. Hell, she still covered herself to go to the bathroom after she and Ranger had sex.

Ranger paid the check, and she knew her reprieve was over. Ranger must have noticed her jittery nerves, because he pulled her into his body at the limo and just held her.

"Don't worry, Babe. Jax has a plan. Besides, you won't have to worry about it tonight. We're just going to go to their place, unpack, and go to bed."

Yeah, but tomorrow, she was going to have to let go of all her inhibitions, and that was what she was worried about. She really wanted to do this job, but she was still having reservations about how she and Ranger were going to handle this detour in their relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

*******Warning, Warning***** Explicit sexual scenes will abound in this story. There will be sexual scenes with both sexes. It this offends you, please do not read further. This is an eventual Babe HEA. Sorry for the delay – RL is really trying my patience. Thanks to my faithful readers and your great comments on this story. JenRar - Thanks for your support and help with this story. You kick ass Babe!**

_Yeah, but tomorrow, she was going to have to let go of __all her__inhibitions, and__ that was what she was worried about. She really wanted to do this job, but she was still having reservations about how she and Ranger were going to handle this detour in their relationship._

"Restricted Membership"

Chapter Four

"Voyeurism"

It was nearly nine by the time they made it to Jax and Syn's beach house. Yeah, right, 'beach house' was a little light on the description. Jax and Syn lived in a sprawling three story mansion that just happened to be on the beach. A private beach at that.

Ranger didn't bother knocking. Jax had overnighted him a key and told him to let himself in when they arrived. Stephanie tried not to gawk as he led her through the marbled-floor foyer. She could hear voices, and Ranger led her towards them.

They stepped into what she assumed was their version of a kitchen. To her, the kitchen looked like it belonged to a four star restaurant. The two visions in white were in the middle of horse playing and didn't notice their visitors.

Stephanie felt as if she was intruding on a very private moment. The couple was wrestling and tickling each other as their laughter echoed off the stucco walls. Syn was wearing barely-there shorts and a baby doll halter top, all in white. Her tanned shoulders showed no sign of bathing suit lines and was sculpted to perfection.

Jax had on white linen sleep pants and no shirt. Oh, my God. He was freaking gorgeous. Strong shoulders with bulging muscles rivaled Ranger's. And that hair... He had shoulder length blond hair that fell in soft waves caressing his bare back. Syn, on the other hand was equally blonde, but her hair fell to her waist, straight as a board, full and shimmering in the lights.

Jax tickled Syn until she was turned towards Stephanie and Ranger. The couple immediately stilled, and two pairs of piercing blue eyes were aimed at her.

Syn, who was still pinned against Jax, let out a squeal of delight, and the mischief shone in her eyes.

"Oooh, there's my stud. I've been on pins and needles waiting for you, and….oooo la la – lookey, lookey what he brought for me to play with. I simply can not _wait_ to bury my hands in those luscious curls. Jax, honey, can't you wait to get a hold of that lush body of her?"

Stephanie reddened with embarrassment, and not just a little heat, from the unexpected lust that burned in her belly at the angelic visions that started towards them.

Jax admonished Syn. "Syn, baby doll, behave. You know they just got here and must be tired from all their preparations and travels."

Syn bounced over and pulled Ranger into a hug before placing a hard kiss right on the mouth. Stephanie started to object, but then was pulled into her own hard kiss. The full mouth that landed on hers was soft, and Stephanie couldn't help but think how it would feel to run her tongue along the seam of them. Shocked at her thoughts, she immediately pulled away.

Jax gave Ranger a full-frontal, intimate hug, then leaned down and brushed a welcoming kiss across Stephanie's lips. His lips were pillow soft and she felt an immediate spark. She puzzled at how she could be instantly attracted to not just Jax but also Syn. They looked like sinful Barbie and Ken and had her raging hormones bouncing around in her body.

After the initial uncomfortable meeting, they settled into the living room. Syn bounced with energy as she made drinks for everybody. They all sat around the plush living room, drinking margaritas, and listened as Ranger and Jax regaled them with stories of life in the Army.

There wasn't any more sexual innuendo as Syn gave Stephanie a tour of the mansion. Stephanie politely asked if she ever got lost. Syn's bubbly nature had already sucked in Stephanie, and they roamed the house like old friends.

Ranger was glad to see that Stephanie and Syn had hit it off. He'd been so afraid that Syn's brazen sexuality would put off his Babe. He should have known better. His Babe always had a way with people. They were not only attracted to her amazing body, but also her openness to accept people as they were.

When Steph and Syn returned, Ranger watched Syn and Jax give each other smoldering looks. They'd be retiring soon.

"Babe, want to walk on the beach before turning in?" He knew how much she loved the beach, and wanted to give her some normal time.

Jax had moved behind Syn and was already pulling her towards the winding stairs. "Ranger, you know which room is yours. We'll see you guys in the morning."

They all said their goodnights as Ranger led Stephanie out the patio doors. Stephanie removed her sandals and flexed her toes in the sand, letting out a sigh of pleasure.

"Playing with fire, Babe."

She laughed at Ranger's dark look that her sounds enticed.

Hand in hand, they strolled along the moonlit beach. Every once in a while, Ranger would stop and pull her into a sizzling kiss.

After a while, they turned back and walked towards the beach house; or mansion, rather. She couldn't get over the monstrosity that Jax and Syn lived in. Yet, they seemed to be very down-to-earth people, if you overlooked the fact that they had an open marriage.

Ranger had explained that it wasn't exactly an open marriage. They never had sex without the other. They just chose to bring others into the mix.

They entered the house quietly, and Ranger went about locking up and checking the security. He held her hand as they ascended the stairs. He had just slipped his arm around her waist, when a noise had her turning her head.

She was so unbalanced by the sight that she stumbled back into Ranger's chest. The sight was so riveting; she couldn't force herself to look away from the beautiful couple.

The door to their bedroom was open, and both were completely naked. The pale moonlight streamed through the windows and spilled over their bodies, which were entwined in a great big 'X'.

Jax was on his knees and had Syn impaled on what seemed to be an impressive package. Their arms were wrapped around each other and their heads thrown back in ecstasy. Stephanie couldn't help but watch and appreciate the love and passion she saw there.

Ranger pulled her against his chest and brought his hands up under her breasts, his thumbs stroking the soft underside of that already sensitive skin. He leaned down, and his breath spread across the skin of her neck.

"An open door means that company is welcome."

She wasn't sure that she was quite ready for that, but couldn't tear her eyes away from the image of Jax suckling Syn's nipple.

Ranger slowly pulled her backwards into their bedroom. The last image she had was of Syn turning her wicked grin on her. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, with the promise of forbidden passion.

Inside the room, Ranger immediately started to undress her while she stood in front of the full-length mirror.

"I want you to watch as we make love."

His voice was husky with desire. It seemed like she wasn't the only one affected by their voyeuristic trip. In a matter of minutes, he had them both completely naked, and she watched as he worshipped her body with his hands.

Stephanie leaned her head against his bulging chest as his hands finally came to rest on her aching breasts. She imagined for a brief moment that those hands belonged to not only Ranger, but Jax or Syn. Or hell, both. Hot lust shot through her with a force she didn't recognize. The reality that she actually desired the two people in the other room was a jolt.

"It's okay, Querida. They are both very erotic."

He always knew where her thoughts wandered. The fact that he understood and wasn't offended soothed her. One hand slid down to the juncture of her thighs, and she naturally opened for him.

"Mmmm…you're so wet," he said, as he swirled his finger around her cleft. Without warning, he speared her with two fingers. Her knees buckled, but he held her up with his forearm as his fingers clenched a hard, peaked nipple.

They both watched in the mirror as he finger fucked her while plucking her nipple like a guitar string. Just as her first orgasm rippled through her, he leaned down and sucked at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

She stood on her toes to allow him entrance with his huge cock. The position was tight on his straining erection. She watched as Ranger bent at the knees and moved fluidly inside her. She could feel every ridge of him entering her, from the fat head to the smooth skin at the very base. He thrust in to the hilt. As he moved inside her, he circled her clit with his fingertip. She coated his engorged cock with her juices, causing him to growl against her neck.

"Fuck, Babe. You drive me insane with your body's response to me. All I want to do is burying my dick inside you hard and deep and then stay for days on end."

His words and exploration of her body was overwhelming. "Ranger, I can't…can't take anymore. It's too much."

Her words only further inflamed his senses, and he thrust harder and faster. Through the heavy fog that clouded his brain, he could dimly hear her sobs of release as her body shuddered and trembled.

His own orgasm shook him to the core as he slammed into her once, then twice more, roaring her name. They both heard the screams of release from the opposing bedroom at almost the same moment. If they hadn't been panting and recovering, they'd have laughed at the simultaneous orgasms.

Ranger leaned over Stephanie's back, resting his brow in the arch of her back.

"Damn, Babe. Can you feel the power you have over me? I know this sounds cliché, but it's never been like this before. Nobody has ever made me lose control like you do."

She swallowed and tried to speak. Her vocal cords were frozen from the exertion. After swallowing several more times, she attempted again.

"Ranger, it's the same for me. Hell, at this rate, we're going to kill each other before we even get….."

She froze. She'd been about to say married, but he hadn't even asked her. She didn't want to count her chickens before they hatched.

Ranger hugged her tightly and slipped his softening member from her. "It's okay, Babe. It's going to happen, and soon. In the meantime, try to kill me that way anytime you want."

She laughed as he led her to the bed and turned down the covers.

"Get in bed, before I try to 'kill' you again. I can't seem to get enough of you."

Once they'd snuggled into their normal position, he kissed her on the forehead.

"Ranger?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that….I think it's going to be okay." She'd thought that when she met Jax and Syn that she'd be jealous and unable to control her emotions. What she hadn't expected was to feel this overwhelming urge to walk across the hallway and join the couple. In the same sense, she knew that it was just something that she wanted to try, not something that she'd want to do for a lifetime. Maybe that's why this job had come about. It was her one and only opportunity to walk on the wild side. And what better way to do it than with the man that you love and two people that he trusts completely?

He stroked her hair as he pondered her words. Maybe she was right. Stephanie had never had an opportunity to explore her sexuality in this way. Maybe this was something that he could give her, a chance to explore uninhibited sex in a secure environment. That is if they could do the job without her having to have sex with someone other than Jax and Syn.

"Is this one of your 'Spidey Sense' things?"

She grinned and pressed a kiss to his naked chest. "You could say that."

"I love you too, Babe. Goodnight."

"Night, Batman."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I lost all of my files to a house invasion – thieving bastards! Anyway, I'm hoping to get back to writing soon. I also don't have internet right now due to storms that passed through my area. However, I remembered that I had these files stored in my email, so decided to post them. Hope you enjoy the little threesome I've conjured up. As always, couldn't have done it without my wonderful beta, JenRar. Thanks girl.**

"_I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that….I think it's going to be okay."_

_He stroked her hair as he pondered her words._

"_Is this one of your 'Spidey Sense' things."_

_She grinned and pressed a kiss to his naked chest. "You could say that."_

"_I love you too, Babe. Night."_

"_Night."_

"Restricted Membership"

Chapter Five

"Tag-Team"

Stephanie woke and stretched, taking in the lovely guest bedroom she and Ranger were staying in. It was so big that it almost resembled a master bedroom instead of a guest room. The gold brocade comforter was thick, and the matching silk sheets felt great.

She stretched, rolled, and felt something under her head. She pulled the sheet of paper from underneath her, and sat up to read.

_Babe,_

_I went for a run. By the time you get up, I'll probably be downstairs in the kitchen. Take your time getting ready. The cook keeps a buffet going for guests. Don't worry about straightening up. Jax and Syn keep a full staff that would be offended if they didn't get to clean up after us._

_Love,_

_R_

Looking at the clock, she realized he was right. It was nine in the morning. Ranger would have already put in a full workout and finished his breakfast. Hopping up, she headed to the bathroom that she'd only gotten a brief glimpse of the night before. Squealing in delight, she took in the sunken whirlpool tub and the huge shower stall. It featured at least six shower heads at various locations around the tiled wall. Decisions, decisions. Tub or shower?

With a sigh, she decided to put off the lengthy bath for another time. Not quite sure of the day's agenda, she felt it was better to get ready and find out the particulars. Were they just going to jump into it? She briefly had an image of going down to breakfast and finding everyone naked, in the midst of an orgy.

The thought had her rolling her eyes at herself. No, for some reason, she had the feeling that Jax, Syn and Ranger were just a bit too smooth for that scenario.

Once she'd showered, shaved, buffed and waxed every inch of her body, she went to find her clothes. Someone had unpacked her clothes, and she pulled out a pair of knit shorty shorts and a tank. The tank was snug and barely met the booty shorts. Ella. Thankfully, the tank had a shelf bra built-in, so she could forego the restriction of a bra. She took a moment to thank Mother Nature for her small, perky breasts.

Once dressed, she made her way down the stairs, only briefly noticing that open doors were for night, and not the morning after. As she neared the kitchen, she heard the soft murmuring of male voices. Not wanting to intrude, she cleared her throat.

She rounded the kitchen to find two pairs of eyes riveted to her entrance. Ranger immediately came and pulled her into his arms.

"Morning, Babe. I trust you slept well."

She nodded against his chest, inhaling his scent, a mixture of Bulgari and sweat from his workout. "Breakfast?"

Ranger smiled his almost smile and led her to the kitchen. He released her and went to retrieve a plate.

Jax gave her a stunning smile. "Morning, Angel Eyes." He leaned in and brushed his lips across hers.

She tried not to be shocked or uncomfortable. Hell, Stephanie, get a grip. Before the day is over, you're probably going to be doing a lot more than kissing this man. Relaxing, she leaned in and kissed him back, just as Ranger laid a plate heaping with food in front of her.

He rested his hand possessively on her shoulder. She had really meant to turn and kiss him too, try to offer him some comfort. But the heavenly scent of the food swirled through her nostrils, and she moaned.

Both men laughed loudly. "That's my Babe. Nothing gets between her and food."

As she settled into her usual eating rhythm, the men chatted about inconsequential things. She wasn't too concerned. The ham, eggs, biscuits and hash browns had her full attention. Wait a minute, Ranger was feeding her real food. She could feel a set up.

She felt his belly shake with contained laughter as he read her thoughts.

"Babe."

Well, hell, that could mean anything.

As she continued to eat, Ranger went upstairs to shower and change. When he came back down dressed in RangeMan black, she knew she'd missed an essential part of the earlier conversation.

"Babe, didn't you hear me telling you that I had to go into RangeMan for a little while? They've had some employee issues that I need to go handle. I'll be an hour tops. You can go and lounge on the patio and drink mimosas. Not too many. We both know you have no alcohol tolerance."

She gave him an eye roll. However, the mimosas sounded good. "That sounds like a plan. By the way, where's Syn?"

Jax answered, "Seems that you're not the only one who likes their sleep. She'll be up soon. I've got some work to do in my office. Go out to the patio. A server will bring you a mimosa when your ready. All you have to do is push the button on the wall and request whatever you want."

Ranger gave her a blood pounding kiss and headed out to RangeMan.

Half an hour later and well into her second drink, Stephanie heard the patio doors open, then close. She knew it was Jax that approached. She was sitting on the steps taking in the ocean view. He came to sit behind her, straddling her with his long golden legs.

He sat silently with her for a while. "He's a wreck, you know."

She knew that Jax was talking about Ranger, and she sighed. She'd thought she'd been doing a good job of covering up her nerves, but obviously not.

"Angel, if you don't get comfortable with me, Syn, and what we have to do, I don't know if he'll be able to do the job."

She contemplated his words. "Is that why he went to RangeMan? There weren't really any employee problems, were there?"

"No." His hands came to rest on her shoulders, and he began to caress her arms. She schooled herself to not flinch at the unfamiliar touch.

"I've never seen Ranger in love before. It's great to see him finally find somebody that he places above all others. I know you don't understand the lifestyle Syn and I live, but we love each other deeply. Never doubt that. However, I find you intriguing, erotic, and I want to explore every inch of your body. Syn's the same. She can't wait to touch your velvety skin."

His words caused a blush to rise to her cheeks, with not only embarrassment, but heat, as well. The kind of heat that came with lust; very intense and satisfying lust.

Jax moved her hair aside to expose her bare neck. He leaned down and inhaled her scent. "Lovely. I want to see if you taste as good as you smell."

She shivered under his light touches.

He sighed. "Stephanie, I love my wife with all my heart, and usually we only have sex when the other's present. But we all agreed you'd need to be eased into this situation. Will you let me touch you?"

When she nodded, he brought his hands to her knees and began to softly caress her thighs. She shivered again as his whisper-soft kisses trailed down her exposed neck. Stephanie didn't know if the mimosas had finally relaxed her, or if it had been his words, but she relaxed into his chest and allowed him to touch her.

He kept his touch light, and it was more erotic than if he'd immediately jumped in full-throttle. The light touch continued to travel her legs, with moments of tickling when his fingers danced across the backs of her knees.

When one hand brushed the underbelly of her bare breast, she was taken aback. She hadn't even realized he'd moved a hand under her shirt. His hand continued to dance across bare skin, until one made it to the edge of her loose knit shorts.

Were they really going to do this? Was she really going to let him seduce her without Ranger here? As Jax toyed with the edge of her panties, she realized that yes, she was. Ranger had arranged this, so he must want her to do this. She also knew that if she didn't get comfortable with Jax and Syn soon, she was going to be the cause of a botched job.

Jax trailed his tongue across her heated skin, upward to her ear. "I'm going to make love to you with my hands until you cry with release."

The words had barely registered in her brain when, simultaneously, he took her nipple between thumb and finger as he slid a finger inside her. Hungarian hormones took over, and she whimpered with her release.

"That's it, Angel. Let go. I want your panties soaking wet before I finish."

He was well on the way, she thought. She closed her eyes and threw back her head, as he slid in another finger and increased the intensity of his assault to her nipple. Before she could think about what was happening, she launched and cried out with an intense orgasm.

When she came back to herself, she felt him soothing his hands up and down her arms. Without opening her eyes, she responded, "That was amazing."

"It's about to get better, Babe."

Her eyes popped open to find a shirtless Ranger kneeling between her legs. Before she could get uncomfortable with the situation, he shoved aside her shorts and soaking wet panties, and his mouth descended upon her.

Jax pulled her back into his chest and pulled her breasts out the top of her tank. As Ranger ran the flat of his tongue from slit to clit, Jax twisted and pinched her nipples. She came hard, and Ranger hummed his appreciation as he lapped up her juices.

Stephanie whimpered when Ranger removed his mouth, but was rewarded when he worked two long fingers inside her. Jax's mouth was equally busy as he nipped and kissed her from ear to shoulder.

Ranger curved his fingers and massaged her g-spot. When she began to shake, she vaguely heard Ranger say 'now'. As he took her clit between his teeth, Jax twisted hard on her aching nipples and bit down at the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Stephanie screamed as she grabbed handfuls of Ranger's hair, keeping him where she needed him until she came violently. Sometime later, she became aware that she was cradled in Ranger's arms and he was whispering soothing words in her ear. She didn't see Jax, so she turned a questioning look towards Ranger.

"He's gone to um…wake Syn. Want to join them?"

She saw the hesitation in his eyes. He was wondering if this was all too much for her. Stephanie could see the worry and fear in his eyes. She asked herself the same questions she could see in his eyes. Was this going to change things between them? She hoped not. Did she want to go and join Jax and Syn in their bedroom? No. Yes. Hell, how could she tell Ranger that deep down, she'd always wanted to try……this. How could she tell him that knowing that he was there was the ONLY way she'd ever even consider living out this fantasy of hers?

Knowing that it was now or never, she nodded her head and gave Ranger a determined looked that she hoped assured him that she was definitely into this. Ranger gave her his own determined look before scooping her up and carrying her up the stairs. She took a deep breath as he opened the door. Okay, Stephanie, it's time.


	6. Chapter 6

_******Warning – Warning-Warning – Explicit sex scene. If you don't like – don't read it. For adults only!**_

_******AN: Okay – sorry that this story got put on the back burner. First, my house was robbed and I lost all three of my laptops. Then the storms and flooding hit our area and we lost our internet provider. For months, I've been talking to every provider that I could find and nothing! I've been without internet since May! Finally, my niece introduced me to DroidX and its fabulous hotspot! No internet provider needed! Whoo Hooo! I lost all my files with the theft except for chapter 5, 6 and 7. However, without internet, it was just too much of a pain to go somewhere else and get connected. But…..I'm back and am posting 6 today and 7 tomorrow since you have all been so incredibly patient and supporting.**_

_**Thanks Jen for such great work as a beta. I hope after all this time that when I get around to writing chapter 8 (LOL) that you'll continue to work with me – cause you're fabulous. **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_Previously:_

"_He's gone to um…wake Syn. Want to join them?"_

_She saw the hesitation in his eyes. He was wondering if this was all too much for her. Stephanie could see the worry and fear in his eyes. She asked herself the same questions she could see in his eyes. Was this going to change things between them? She hoped not. Did she want to go and join Jax and Syn in their bedroom? No. Yes. Hell, how could she tell Ranger that deep down, she'd always wanted to try…this. How could she tell him that knowing that he was there was the ONLY way she'd ever even consider living out this fantasy of hers? _

_Knowing that it was now or never, she __nodded her head and gave Ranger a determined looked that she hoped assured him that she was definitely into this. Ranger gave her his own determined look before scooping her up and carrying her up the stairs.__ She took a deep breath as he opened the door. Okay, Stephanie, it's time._

"Restricted Membership"

Chapter Six

"New experiences"

Ranger carried her upstairs, and immediately covered her mouth with his as they entered the bedroom. He wanted to distract her from the two very active, naked bodies that writhed on the bed. He knew she was still uncomfortable, so he was doing everything he could think of to make this easier for her.

He hoped when she got a real eyeful that she would balk. He had to do this job and dammit he couldn't do it with anyone but her. Initially, he'd thought of asking Jeanne Ellen, but the thought of the woman made him shiver with revulsion. Once, he'd been into the hardness that came with having sex with Jeanne Ellen or others like her, but that was B.S. (_Before Stephanie_). Once he'd made love with his Babe and felt the passion that they shared, he'd never been able to thoroughly enjoy sex with anyone else.

When Ranger released her to shed his clothes, her eyes immediately took in the scene. Jax was between Syn's legs, his tongue very busy. He looked up, caught Stephanie's eye, and gave her a wink. She'd never watched another couple have sex before. She didn't know where to look first.

She was distracted by Jax's pink tongue rolling over Syn's bare pussy until she caught the sight of Ranger crawling up towards her, like a panther stalking his prey. Jax sat back on his heels, watching Steph as she took in both men's physique.Stephanie took the time to roam her eyes over Jax's sleek body. He was built like a surfer, and looked like one, with all of that gorgeous blond hair falling across his shoulders. He reminded her of a snow white panther, with his back hunched over, sniffing, licking, and kissing Syn's voluptuous body.

Stephanie had to admit, Syn had an absolutely sinful body. Full round breasts, narrow hips, and legs that were as long and lean as her own. Turning her head to examine her own black panther, she saw the dark, lustful gaze he gave her. Again, it seemed almost planned when both men slid inside their woman.

That was the last time Stephanie gave any thought to the other participants in the bed. Every time Ranger moved inside her, she lost her breath. Then he would slowly, deliciously, pull back, only to repeat the hard thrust back into her soaking wet pussy.

Each time he slammed his cock into her, he was rewarded with her cry of pleasure. She responded to him as no other woman ever had. He wanted to bury his throbbing dick deep inside her and never come out. It was like a madness that drove him. Even as he heard both Jax and Syn cry out with release, he continued to pound into her over and over. Lost, he was lost in the cloud of lust that was Stephanie. She was his and he wanted to stake his claim every time he entered.

Stephanie felt as if she was losing her mind. Ranger had never taken her quite so hard, and yet….it felt deliriously wonderful. Vaguely, through her lust-clouded mind, she heard the cries of Syn and Jax as they found their own release. If she'd known they'd curled up, spooning, to continue to watch Ranger's very impressive show, she'd have been self-conscious.

As it was, all she could do was arch her back and meet each hard thrust with a grind of her hips. Feeling the mother of all orgasms building, she clawed with her hands, trying to find something to hold onto, as Ranger not only increased the speed, but the force of his thrusts. Two hands gripped hers, as both she and Ranger cried out with their simultaneous releases.

Ranger rolled and pulled her to his side, blocking her view of Syn and Jax. Labored breathing was the only sound in the room, until Syn broke the silence.

"Always enjoyed Ranger's stamina, but that was something else entirely. Holy hell, Ranger, she'll not be fit for sex with anyone else if you pound away at her like that every time. Ease up on the girl, would you? C'mon, Steph, you need some down time. Let's go take a shower."

Stephanie hesitated, until Ranger pushed her towards the edge of the bed.

"Go take a shower with Syn. We're not finished here, and you need to relax your muscles. Syn will take good care of you. She's very good in the shower," he teased.

He was right, but she'd never showered with another woman, and this wasn't just _any_ woman. Hell, even the straightest of women would have a moment or two of lustful thoughts about the curvy woman that bounced into the bathroom.

Ranger's last comment had her stumbling a bit, though, as she thought about how he knew how good Syn was in the shower. Stupid, she knew they'd all had sex together and now she was going to join them. She should be revolted, jealous, something, anything but what she was feeling. And that was pure and raw lust. She should be quite sated, but instead she found that watching Syn's cute behind sway toward the bathroom made her lust churn back to life.

He felt a bit guilty for how hard he'd gone at her, but fuck, it had been erotic as hell having her in bed with both Syn and Jax. He hadn't been able to control himself. Watching had always been a turn on for him, not that he'd tell his Babe that. She might think that he desired this lifestyle again. Quite the opposite was true. However, there was something about sharing this experience with Stephanie that fueled his desire.

He couldn't wait to watch Stephanie and Syn together. He also knew that she had to get through the next stage and become comfortable with another woman touching her. Hence, the shower idea they'd come up with this morning. Hopefully, alone with Syn she'd feel more comfortable with exploring sex with another woman. That was the plan.

Yeah, they'd all been in on planning out how the day's events would unfold. Every last minute had been planned. From Syn staying in bed, Jax seducing her with his hands, and him coming along at the perfect time to lick up the remains of the orgasm that Jax had created. They'd even planned this first time, with no touching from Jax or Syn. Now Syn was playing her part in seducing Stephanie in the shower. When they returned, Stephanie was definitely going to get an eyeful. He wasn't entirely sure how she'd feel about what he and Jax were going to be doing, but it had to be done, for the job.

Syn was already in the shower, with steam swirling around her sinful body, when Stephanie came in. Hesitantly, she put her hand on the shower door and slid it back. A slim hand grasped her hand and jerked her forward into those full breasts she'd admired before.

Stephanie started to pull back, but the feel of their nipples pressed against one another was erotic, and she couldn't force herself away.Syn nonchalantly reached for the soap and shower puff. Stephanie couldn't look away at the curves before her.

"My man has had his hands on you. Now it's my turn," Syn's purred.

Stephanie's eyes snapped up in time to catch the wicked gleam in Syn's eyes. With amazement and awe, she watched as the beautiful woman began soaping up her arms. The strong, spicy scent of the soap drifted to her nose as Syn made the journey down her chest, across her sensitive breasts, and then down her quivering stomach.

"What kind of soap is that? It smells so incredibly erotic."

Syn turned her before answering. "It's called Fantasy. In a minute, you'll start to feel its effect. It warms the skin, makes you feel alive and refreshed. It loosens the muscles so that you'll be ready for more….fun."

She was feeling alive alright. Syn caressed her breasts before she moved to bathe Stephanie's legs, then her ass. She had to place her hands on the shower wall when the puff brushed her curls. Holy fuck, that shit felt good on her skin. She felt as if she were burning from the inside out.

With Stephanie in a totally relaxed state, Syn maneuvered her into the spray. The suds ran down her body as Syn continued her soothing caresses. She'd been in such a trance, she hadn't noticed Syn kneeling in front of her, until she felt the woman part her lips with perfectlymanicured nails. She started to back away, but Syn stilled her.

"Relax, you knew this would be part of it. Ranger needs you to be comfortable with every kind of sex. And that means with a woman and with a woman and more than one man. It means Stephanie that you're going to have to let 'all' your inhibitions go and do things that you wouldn't normally do."

She licked the inside of Stephanie's thigh, and swirled a finger around her clit. Wetness pooled between her legs and dripped from her curls. Syn caught the results of Stephanie's desire with her tongue, and sucked at a spot on her thigh.

"The minute I saw you, I knew I had to have you. You're so desirable. Jax thought so, too. His cock jumped with arousal when you walked into the house. I should know, it was nestled between the crack of my ass."

She moved Stephanie's foot to rest on the ledge of the shower stall. "We've never seen Ranger in love before. It's definitely easy to see why he desires you. You're a very beautiful and sensual woman."

Her words had put Stephanie at ease with her easy touches to her legs, butt and, holy Toledo, her tongue. Syn licked and sucked, easing the soreness that Ranger's rambunctiousness had caused. Oh, yeah, Ranger was right; Syn was definitely good in the shower. Heat flamed through Stephanie's body as Syn did the most sinful things to her aching pussy. She was almost shocked when she came hard and fast.

It was such a turn-on, that Stephanie shocked both of them by kneeling in front of Syn when the other woman rose. She'd never done this before, but had always had a little fantasy of trying it just once. If nothing else, this job was going to be her chance to live out more than one fantasy.

When Syn came, Stephanie felt a sense of pride at bringing the other woman to completion.

"Oh, God, Steph, nobody gives a woman oral sex like another woman, they always seem to know just where the right spot is. That was fantastic. Are you sure it was your first time?"

Stephanie laughed as she helped to soap up Syn. "Yeah, it was my first time, but it's kinda been a fantasy." There was no shock or censure on the other woman's face. "Just don't tell Ranger. He'll get ideas."

They both laughed and giggled through the last of the shower, and for the first time ever, Stephanie finished getting ready first. She started out the door, but Syn said something, so she turned and looked back for a moment. When she entered the room and turned her head a minute later, she got the shock of her life.

Ranger and Jax were sprawled out on the bed. Each man had a hold of the other's hard cock, stroking and pumping. She stopped so quickly that Syn stumbled into her. "What? Oh, yeah, now that's what I like to see. Two men touching each other is incredibly erotic, given the right circumstances."

Mesmorized, she walked in a trance-like state to the bed, and watched as both men pumped the other's dick. She suddenly realized she had made her way to the side of the bed that Jax was on. Hesitantly, she gave Syn a look. The woman gave her an encouraging look in return.

They both crawled on the bed and settled in to watch the two men fondle each other. Her between Jax's thighs and Syn between Ranger's. She thought she'd be jealous, envious, but she wasn't. Instead, she was entranced. Stephanie saw Ranger's thumb swipe across the tip of Jax's cock, then he held it out for her. The pre-cum glistened and beckoned to her. She locked eyes with Ranger as she leaned down to suck Jax's juices off Ranger's thumb.

Seeing that Syn had already taken Ranger's huge cock in her mouth, she decided what the hell. She leaned down and licked the engorged head of Jax's cock. She was a bit thankful that Jax wasn't nearly as large as Ranger. She could easily suck his entire length into her mouth. She could never do that with Ranger.

It didn't take much of her ministrations before Jax was pulling at her arms. "Fuck, Stephanie, after Ranger's hand job and your hot little mouth, I can't take much more. Get up here and let me feel your slick little pussy on my dick."

As she straddled him, Syn did the same with Ranger. She missed the fullness of Ranger's cock, but Jax had a little crook in his that was perfect for hitting just the right spot. Every time she rose and then slid back down, the tip of his cock hit her g-spot, sending a delicious shiver down her spine.

Ranger must have been feeling left out, because his hand found one of her breasts as Jax found the other. Both men's hands caressed, flickedand plucked at the sensitive nubs until she thought she'd go mad. She nearly whimpered when Ranger's hand left her nipple, but cried for joy when he found her clit. She saw from the corner of her eye that he applied the same delicious circling to Syn's hard nub as the other woman rode her man's engorged cock.

Jax had moved both hands to her hips to assist her movements, as Ranger expertly flicked her throbbing bundle of nerves. They all came at once, and Stephanie had little time to recover before Ranger was pulling her off Jax and into his embrace. They lay like that for a while, Ranger and Stephanie's spooning bodies facing Jax and Syn in the same position, until each closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

******AN: Warning-Warning-Warning-Adults only! Explicit Sexual content below! Characters aren't mine, they belong to JE - dang it – I'm just having a whole lot of fun with them!**

**Jen – girl I hope you're up for betaing more of this story cause my muse woke up from it's summer nap! Thanks for all of your help and support!**

_Previously:_

_Jax had moved both hands to her hips to __assist her movements, as__ Ranger expertly flicked __her throbbing bundle of nerves.__They__ all came at __once, and Stephanie had__ little time to recover before Ranger was pulling her off Jax and into his embrace. They lay like that for a while, Ranger and Stephanie's spooning bodies facing Jax and Syn in the same __position, until__each closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep._

"Restricted Membership"

Chapter Seven

"Alone Time"

Stephanie woke to three pairs of hands roaming over her body. Ranger was behind her, kissing her neck and nudging her from behind with his hard length. She was breast to breast with Syn again, and her hands were at the juncture of Stephanie's thighs, caressing. Jax's hand was between both of their breasts, stroking each woman's nipple simultaneously.

Getting in the game, Stephanie moved her hand between Syn's legs, which she spread obligingly. Each woman slid a finger in at the same time. Stephanie groaned when Syn curved her finger and massaged the soft, spongy part of her vagina.

"That's it, Babe, let go. Just feel."

Decadent, sinful, erotic, and sensational. All those words and more filled her head and senses as the three bodies took her on an incredible journey, stroking and petting. When she exploded, Syn removed her hand, and it was replaced immediately with Ranger's huge, hard cock as he penetrated her deeply.

Ranger rocked into her, forcing her body against Syn's as Jax did his own rocking. Boldly, she reached out to stroke Syn's clit as their men rode them from behind. She and Syn mirrored each other's actions as they played with the other woman's nipples and clit. Stephanie's orgasm was explosive, as Syn's mouth covered hers and their tongues tangled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke again later, her body entwined with Syn's. Syn must have felt her move, because she opened her eyes.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead."

Stephanie laughed, because she knew Syn had been asleep, too.

"Ranger and Jax went to get ready to leave. We're going out on the yacht for the next several days. We thought it would be more private and….lots of fun."

They both got up and headed for the shower. It now seemed natural that they'd shower together. After a bit of fun and some relief, they stumbled out of the shower and got ready.

In shorts that were really too short to wear in public and tight tank tops that exposed their navels, they went to find the men. Ranger and Jax both smiled appreciatively, and walked over to greet first their own woman, and then the other. All the kissing and touching should have made Stephanie **uncomfortable****, but it ****didn't; not**** when all three were looking at her with** equal desire. Her panties would be wet if she'd been wearing any.

"Babe," Ranger replied with a growl.

"Ooops. Out loud?" She just shrugged at his nod, seemed like her embarrassment had flown the coop.

It was late by the time they arrived at the marina and boarded the boat. Ranger showed Stephanie to their room, and then went to help Jax with getting the boat out of the marina. Stephanie unpacked, briefly noting that Ranger hadn't packed any panties or bras for her. Surely he didn't expect her to go without underwear the entire time... Then she got to the swimsuits.

Ranger walked in about the time she was holding up one of the scraps of material that could laughingly be called a bathing suit.

"Uh uh. No way, no how. I am not wearing this," she said, shaking her head.

"Babe, you've been naked with everyone on this boat. It's not like it will be staying on you very long anyway."

He gave her a seductive leer, and she huffed, tossing the offending garment into the dresser. He was probably right. They'd come out here to have sex, and lots of it, so they'd all be comfortable with each other when it was time for the big show. Still, it was a _thong_, for crying out loud.

Ranger came up behind her and pulled her back against his chest. Tenderly, he asked, "You okay?"

Her heart melted at the concern in his voice. He'd done a good job of hiding his feelings today.

"Yeah. You?"

He let out a sigh. She wasn't sure if it was a sigh of relief or regret. "Yeah. But we're going to have dinner and then come back down here alone. I need to have you to myself for a while."

She nodded. "That sounds like a perfect idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was delicious. Fresh sea bass, oysters and shrimp cocktail was the perfect meal to have as they drifted out to sea. Ranger and Jax had to take turns steering the boat, but dinner was good and the conversation flowed. There were no overtures about the morning's events, and Stephanie found she was comfortable with both Jax and Syn in the relaxed setting.

After dinner, Ranger helped Jax anchor the boat into a secluded cove, then took Stephanie for a stroll around the upper deck. They stood by the rail and watched the waves as the moonlight cast shadows over the peaks and valleys. When Ranger caught Stephanie's second yawn, he led her downstairs to their room.

Ranger slowly began to remove her clothes, then his.

"I want you writhing beneath me. Just me. Today, well, I don't know what to say really, aside from thank you for doing this job. I know it's not easy for you to step out of your comfort zone. I just hope that we're going to be okay when all of this is over."

Stephanie trailed a hand down his abs and around to his sculpted ass. "We're going to be okay. We have to be. I can't live without you anymore, Ranger."

"Ric. Will you call me Ric when it's just you and me? Please," he said softly.

She heard the hope in his voice. "Yes, Ric."

He eased her down onto the bed, and pulled her to him, inhaling her scent. "I love you, Stephanie."

"I love you, too, Ric," she murmured.

He made love to her with a tenderness and sweetness that had tears streaming down her face when she came. The aftershocks of the intense emotional connection gripped her.

"I know, Babe. I feel the same."

They clung to each other as they floated to sleep. Several times during the night, he would reach for her and repeat the entire process over. Each time, they made love slower and with more tenderness than before. If she hadn't already been in love with him, she would have been after that night. He'd entirely opened himself up to her and allowed her entrance into not just his heart, but his soul.

Stephanie heard the door to their room open, and blinked open her eyes just as Ranger entered the room. He was carrying a tray of food.

"What time is it?" Her voice was gruff from lack of sleep. Ranger had kept her busy most of the night.

"A little after eleven. I let you sleep in, since I was responsible for keeping you up half the night. I've brought brunch."

She grinned up at him. He knew her so well, and letting her sleep in was just one of the small ways he always showed it. That, and the fact that he came bearing gifts, had her smiling from ear to ear.

While Stephanie ate, Ranger lounged on the bed and ran his hands up and down her naked back.

"There'll be none of that. I want to get some sun."

He gave her a smirk. "That's not what you were saying at three this morning. I think it was more along the lines of 'more Ranger, I need more of you'."

She swatted at him. What? Could she help it if she was a nympho? Or that he had a body to die for, or moves... dear Lord, did he have moves.

"You know, if you go sun bathe, you're going to have to wear one of those thongs," he teased.

Stephanie turned and caught the twinkle in his eyes. Oh, shit, she'd forgotten about the thongs. Then she thought of Syn, and whether or not she'd have on a thong, too. The image of Syn's pert little bottom sheathed in nothing but a thin strip of material flashed in her mind. Suddenly, the idea wasn't quite so repulsive anymore. In fact, if she'd been wearing any panties, they'd be a little wet.

Speaking of panties. "Ranger, why didn't you pack me any underwear?"

He was drawing little circles around the crevice of her behind when she asked about her underwear. "You don't need any. They'll just get in the way, and one of us would have to rip them off." He leaned in to press several kisses to the area he'd been caressing.

When she felt his intent, she skirmed. "Hey, now, you know I don't go for no butt stuff." She hated to admit it, but his activities had felt pretty nice. She felt him freeze. "What is it Ranger?"

Oh, hell, he'd thought she'd understood that 'that' was part of 'this'. How the hell did he tell her that she was really going to have to 'step way out of her comfort zone'? She'd been a real trooper with everything she'd had to do so far. This was something they hadn't talked about. Fuck, he was such a moron. He should have laid it all out there in plain English before they came down here.

If she balked now, it was too late to find somebody else. The initial steps had been taken. Their covers had already been established with the club and there was no way that he could or would bring somebody else in at this point. Could they pull this off without her participation in that type of penetration? Maybe….maybe not, he wasn't sure. This group expected their members to be free about all types of sex. They'd have to show the group that they were into exactly that type of experience.

Ranger was taking too long to answer her question about what was wrong. Then she started replaying her previous words. Holy Hell. She'd never thought she'd have to do that. Could she? After Dickie…no…she wouldn't think about that fiasco. He'd been rough and selfish. Ranger was none of those things. If she let him, he'd be gentle and never do anything to hurt her.

She let out a deep sigh. "So, um….we're going to have to do that?" She felt him nod against her back. Okay, she could handle this. Maybe.

Neither said anything else as he took her tray and set it aside. He helped her up, and led her to the small and cramped bathroom. Ranger turned on the water and adjusted the temperature.

"Take a shower and come join us when you're ready."

He couldn't face her right now. He felt like such a shit for getting her into this. Now he was going to have to do something with her that went totally against what she enjoyed in the bedroom.

"Wait, Ranger. It's okay. I guess you should know that I have done that before. Um…with the Dick. It just wasn't a pleasant experience. But….I think that if you're really careful with me, and it's just you….that maybe it will be alright."

He did look into her eyes then. What he saw made his heart constrict with all the love he felt for her. There was fear, but determination. God, he loved her. He gave her a nod, and then turned to leave.

"Stay."

He couldn't refuse her, never could. Even though he'd already taken a shower and the space was cramped, he began to undress. They didn't make love. However, they loved. Tender caresses and slick skin moved together as they kissed and held onto each other. Supporting and loving was what this shower was about.

After their unusual shower, Ranger stepped out of the stall and grabbed two towels. He handed one to her for her hair and then used the other to dry her off. Stephanie knew something had happened in the shower that neither of them had expected. If asked, she'd have had to say that if you could have an orgasm without actually having an orgasm, that's what had happened. It had been an orgasm of the heart. The way they'd moved against each other was nothing but sensual and erotic. The love that radiated from each of them as they kissed and touched could be felt swirling about them just as the steam from the hot water had.

Ranger took his time helping her on with the miniscule bathing suit. Then he slid on a pair of trunks and picked up a bottled of natural sunscreen with green tea. While he slathered her entire body with the lotion, he explained how he felt about the chemicals in sunscreen.

"Besides, this one is nontoxic and…edible." He gave her his wolf grin as he slid his hand inside her top to coat her milky white breast.

He grabbed two beach towels and opened the door, leading her up the galley and onto the deck. When they stepped out the door, she knew their alone time was officially over and two very important pieces of information. First they were overdressed and second….the game had begun.


End file.
